Oemm
by Callie Regist
Summary: Although mainly about cats, this does have some Pokemon in it, which makes it a fanfiction. Oemm is a cat who is suddenly whisked away to be told that he will be the new Connector. But who is the Connector? And why is he so special?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Time passes._

The white persian cat stepped on nothing; walked on nothing; there was nothing.

_Time passes, yet all the creatures on this planet are oblivious to it. They do not understand Time, and they never will._

_I cannot believe that we are from this planet._

The nothingness faded. It turned from no color, not even white or black or gray, to night. Stars appeared. A green forest appeared. The beautiful cat was walking gently on air. A blue house appeared. The cat walked on.

_The only ones from this planet who understand time are us..._

_The only one on this planet who will understand time..._

The cat walked towards the small house. Closer and closer, until eventually, she hit the wall.

But she didn't. She walked right through it.

_A Connector will be born..._

_Or rather, _the_ Connector will be born._

The cat was in the tiny kitchen, that consisted only of a stove, a sink, and a chair in the small room, of the house. There was a small calico cat sleeping on the red tiled floor. The white cat stopped for a second.

_When? Only I know._

_Because I am the Time._

The cat uttered one word in an unknown language. "Ecno."

Startled, the young calico cat woke up. It looked around for a second, then saw the strange cat who was standing on air. "Mri!"

_I want to tell this cat in her own language... not in some other language. I want this cat to know what is going to happen... but I am required to say it in any language but one she cannot understand... but why? Why did he make me? Why?_

The persian bowed its head. "Rrelian dliil wvni fälr nyo raf wuilo."

_Your child will be the new Connector..._

The cat was frightened. "Mrew! Mriow! Meow!"

The persian just turned around, and walked back through the wall.

"Mri!"

The frightened cat received no answer.

-

After a long trip through nothingness again, the persian arrived at a big underground cave. After standing on air for a while, she fell down on the floor with a quiet thump.

There was one other cat there at the dark cave. He heard the thump, and raised his head to look at the cat. "Time! You're back!" the thin, longhaired cat said– in perfect English.

Time smiled at the small maine coon. "I did what you told me to do."

"So you told Emmew?"

"Yes, I did, Connector."

There was a pause. The maine coon was silent. Time wondered what was going on in his mind. It was a mystery to everyone except a close friend of Time, and he would never tell.

"You know that I will not be called that for much longer," the cat finally said.

"But you are for now," Time said in her quiet voice.

The cat was silent again.


	2. Chapter 1: His Birth

Part 1

Chapter 1: His Birth

Emmew frantically dug a hole in the ground, her white, orange and black tail swishing out words. "_I'm going to have kittens soon, I need a warm place for them. Why did I leave my home? Why, why, why?_"

The cat had appeared a few weeks ago. She was strange in so many ways the small calico cat could remember. She was floating in midair, she said strange words in a strange language, and she had bowed her heads to her– a sign of surrender. The most strangest of all was the white persian's tail; its slow swishing spelling out the words "I'm sorry".

Even more troubling was when, right before the cat left, her tail spelled out something different. Emmew didn't understand what it meant, she half didn't want to.

_I am the Time._

Lost in her thoughts, Emmew didn't realize that she was leaning extremely far into the deep hole she was digging, so it was no surprise to the gray cat that was watching her when she fell in.

"Mrii!" Emmew yelled. Normally she could just jump right back out, but she had landed on her back paw, and it hurt a lot if she put too much weight on it.

"Mre!" A voice yelled out.

_Hey!_

Emmew looked up. The thin gray cat stared down at her. "_Are you okay?_"

"_Yes, but I hurt my back paw, so I can't jump up._"

Without saying another word, the cat reached down into the hole, and awkwardly grabbed Emmew's paws. After a few moments of scrambling, she got out.

The two cats stared at each other, each not knowing what to say.

-

Emmew lay on her side, panting. Four healthy kittens, born just a few minutes ago, lay by her side, huddling together for warmth. It was still fall, but getting close to winter, and sometimes wind blew, making the cats in the old hollow tree shiver.

Mrorri, the cat who had helped Emmew out of the hole, waited for her to name the kittens. It was a tradition for the mother cat to name the kittens, no matter if the father disagreed or not.

Having thought of names, Emmew looked towards the first kitten, a white one with a few orange spots. He was a boy, so Emmew had decided on a masculine name.

"_I will name you Mrerem._"

Emmew turned to the second one, a female orange tabby who had inherited the looks of Emmew's first mate before she had ran away.

"_I will name you Emree._"

The third one had inherited Mrorri's looks; she was a gray tabby.

"_I will name you Orrimi._"

Emmew looked at the last one. She was frightened by him. He was a persian cat, and neither Mrorri, Emmew's first mate, or Emmew were persians. No one in Emmew's family was a persian. There was only one cat Emmew had seen who was a persian.

Emmew looked at the last one, a miniature version of the cat who had frightened her away from her old home, the cat who had called herself the Time. "_I will name you Oemm._"

Mrorri didn't really like any of Emmew's names for the kittens. They were hard to pronounce.


	3. Chapter 2: Taken Away

Chapter 2: Taken Away

Everyone would remember the day Oemm left.

Mrorri, Emmew, and the kittens had a wonderful time together before it happened. Occasionally one of his siblings would ask Oemm why he was a persian when nobody else in the family was. He said that he didn't know, and they went off to play. No one cared if he was different; he was still himself.

Then one day, when the kittens were only one year old, a silver furred cat came.

Orrimi and Mrerem were sleeping. Emree and Oemm were supposed to be sleeping, but Emmew sometimes briefly saw one of their tails waving in the air. Mrorri was out hunting, and looking for a better home, if he could find one. The little old tree was too small for six cats.

The forest was tranquil that morning. A few birds sang, but not many. It was fall again, and just like when the kittens were born, getting close to winter. Few trees had their leaves.

There was some rustling in the bushed, but Emmew was too busy checking on the kittens and trying to make Emree and Oemm go to sleep to notice.

That was when the silvery shorthaired cat stepped out of the bushes. Startled, Emmew whipped her head around to stare at him, her fur bristling. When she saw that he wasn't the cat who had called herself the Time, she relaxed a little. But she still was a bit frightened.

"_Who are you?_" she asked.

"_I am Stian,_" the big cat answered. "_Are you Emmew?_"

_How could he pronounce that name?_ Emmew wondered. She doubted that any other cat could. _And how does he know my name?_ "_Yes, I am._"

"_Have you ever met a cat called Time?_"

Time!

Emmew looked away. Her tail made such a small movement that it was almost impossible to tell that it meant "yes". How did he know that cat? How did he know she met her?

"_One of your kittens has to come with me._"

Mrorri, who had heard this, burst out of the bushes with a yowl, and pounced on Stian, who uttered a yowl as well– but this was one of surprise, not anger. They rolled around on the forest floor, as Emmew and the kittens, who were all wide awake, watched from the safety of the tree. Mrorri seemed to be winning, but that was most likely because Stian didn't seem to want to fight.

"Mriow!" he yelled. _Stop!_

Mrorri stopped, but only for a moment. In that moment, Stian managed to wiggle out from under him. Mrorri hissed, and, claws out, pounced again. Stian barely managed to dodge him.

"Mriow!" Stian yelled again. "_Let me explain!_"

Mrorri stopped, but still hissed a warning.

"_The thing is, I can't explain. I'm sorry._"

Stian leaped at Oemm, who yelled. "Mrii!" Oemm jumped out of the tree before Stian could get him, but stumbled when he tried to run.

Mrorri hissed and pounced.

Emmew yowled as loud as she could. But it was too late. Stian grabbed Oemm...

...And then they disappeared.

-

Emmew cried for many days after. Nothing is worse than losing a loved one.


End file.
